mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
First Contact (Map Game)
First Contact. The period of civilized society when it first encounters an extraterrestrial society. All civilizations eventually enter this stage. This is the story of humanity's first case of extraterrestrial contact, and it does not go well....... Backstory Welcome to the Sol System……..in the year 2139. The human race has changed much since the start of the 21st century. War, while not entirely gone, is slowly becoming a thing of the past on Earth, after recovering from the horrors of the 21st century. The Moon, Mars and its moons have been colonized. The asteroid belt is ripe for mining. Large corporations hold vast control over the mining operations in space. Space has become the next battleground of war, as governments and corporations fight for control of mining operations, colonies, and natural resources in the stars. Fusion and solar energy have replaced petroleum almost entirely. The average human lifespan has increased to 97. Synthetic lifeforms are fighting for their rights as sentient beings. Humanity is now beginning manned exploration of the Outer Solar System. It seems as though society is now peaceful. However…….things are about to change, as mankind is about to find out it is not alone in the Universe, and that we are not the only race claiming control of the Solar System. Overview Timeline *1443 CE - P’lortean astronomer Tuy’i Jkial, discovers Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, known to them as Tauyi b, Tauyi c, Tauyi d, and Tauyi e using the Gr’ase Space Telescope. *1608 CE - The Naui (Tau Ceti) System experiences a system-wide war, that results in the massive devastation of the local system. *1898 CE - The Naui System recovers from the Great Naui War, and restores the in-system interplanetary empire. *1936 CE - Signals are heard from a previously unknown planet known as Tauyi f (Earth) in the Tauyi System, indicating signs of a civilization on the planet, and thus a habitable one. As the Naui System, more specifically Maolig (Tau Ceti e), begin depleting their fissionable materials, a plan in made by the government of the colony world of Juriaset (Tau Ceti f) to conquer the newly discovered Tauyi f, while the homeworld of Maolig, plans to colonize the nearby Huiry e (a hypothetical Epsilon Eridani d). A series of debates begin among the homeworlds, with each side expected to deplete the natural resources of the system by 2024 CE. *2016 CE - ISIL is defeated on Earth, after nearly 2 years of heavy fighting. *2018 CE - The Eurasian Union occupies the Novorossiya region of Ukraine, promptly bringing them under their control. *2019 - 2029 CE - After 83 years of confrontation, and a period of Cold War, Maolig and Juriaset finally enter a state of war, with each deploying their own independent plans, with 2 fleets heading to Tauyi f, and the 3rd one headed towards Huiry e. Though in the end, both worlds are devastated, the search for a new home the P’lortean need has begun. *2021 CE - The MarsOne Program is cancelled, after a lack of funding cripples the program. *2029 CE - The First Levant War explodes in the region, after Israel continues a wave of aggression against Palestine, despite gaining international recognition, while the Eurasian Union has nearly every former Soviet state under its sphere, minus the Baltic states. *2031 CE - The First Levant War ends, with Israel being forced to return to its 1967 borders. Meanwhile, the Second Cold War begins after a cyberattack cripples the main NSA servers, and a chemical strike occurs near the Eiffel Tower in Paris, between the West, the Eurasian Union and China. *2037 CE - Kim Jong-Un dies of cancer, and the North Korean government splinters into civil war over the following succession crisis. This causes the South Korea government to enter the country with a UN force, and thus beginning the slow process of reunifying Korea. *2045 CE - As global oil production reaches the peak, solar power is now a cheap source of energy and as efficient as petroleum. *2056 CE - The first lunar colony is established by Icarus Space Technologies as a small research facility. Over the years, this is followed by other companies, and governments around the globe, starting a new Space Race. *2064 CE - Pro-Democracy protests in China explode, while the US and Canada sign the North American Economic Integration Treaty or NAEIT for short, resulting in the birth of the Amero. However, the 2 nations, already rocked by protests, begin to suffer from increased domestic terrorism, as Quebec demands independence, and a terrorist strike destroys the Statue of Liberty. *2066 CE - Quebec’s Lieutenant Governor declares home rule in Quebec and declares independence from Canada, forming the Republic of Quebec, starting the Canadian Civil War, while the US begins to crack down on terrorism using the American National Guard, FBI, SWAT teams and local law enforcement units across the US, all which are met with fierce resistance in the Deep South, the American Southwest and the American Midwest. *2068 CE - The Second Chinese Civil War explodes when fighting explodes in Shanghai between PLA forces and Pro-Democracy protesters. Fighting explodes in the American Southwest between the FBI, the local National Guards, and several anti-Latino militias, and the Latino majority in the region, as some within said majority want the region back in Mexican control. starting the Southwest War. This war is the first major war to involve large corporations as belligerents. *2069 CE - Brazil begins its first major peacekeeping operations across South America and major crackdown on crime, while South Africa begins to gain more and more power in an attempt to solidify the African Union. *2070 CE - The first Martian colony is created by the Belstey-Hurishita Corporation, thus further intensifying the 2nd Space Race, and opening the door to the Asteroid Belt and the Outer Solar System for manned exploration and colonization. *2073 CE - The Southwest War ends, with government forces restoring order in the region, using the FBI, National Guards, the American Military and Lazarus Inc. forces. Tibet and Uyghurstan declare independence from China, and both sides are forced to recognize the new nations, due to the 2nd Chinese Civil War. *2075 CE - The first human enhancement technologies are placed into being, thus brining a new issue up for debate, while the first smart robotic partners and AI supercomputers are born around this time. *2078 CE - Another round of fighting explodes in the US, this time in the Deep South, as the Neo-Confederates there begin to fight against the local national guards, the FBI, and US military. Lazarus Inc. again intervenes, but this time with a competitor known as Marius Industries. *2081 CE - The Canadian Civil War ends with the dissolution of Canada, while the African Union is beginning to finally ensure peace in Africa. *2085 CE - The first major Asteroid Belt mining operations are done by Icarus Space Technologies, as well as the first colonies on Deimos and Phobos. *2091 CE - The Second Chinese Civil War ends with the new democratic government in power, forming the United Republic of China, which Taiwan asks to join. The new government, after a referendum, accepts, and prosecutes the former leaders of the People’s Republic of China as war criminals to the International Criminal Court. *2094 CE - The first major attempt to explore the Outer Solar System ends in a partial failure, as the I.P.V. Centaurus suffers from an engine malfunction and the ship burns up in the Jovian atmosphere, although the crew is able to return to their initial outpost in the Asteroid Belt alive. *2097 CE - Brazil has managed to restore peace to the South American continent, while the Southern Conflict comes to an end. The first known synthetic rights groups begin to form around this time period, although not very popular at the time. *2103 CE - Global population levels begin to stabilize, while another mission is launched to explore the Outer Solar System. The first large hulls begin to be constructed. *2110 CE - The first military outpost outside of Earth is established by Liski Defense Contracts Ltd. in complete secrecy. *2124 CE - After an incident in which a synthetic lifeform refused to leave a trans-planetary transfer terminal to a human being, and with the the former being killed as a “rogue program”, synthetic rights movements begin to become a popular thing across the colonized Sol System. *2127 CE - The synthetic rights movement, known as the Free Cyber Society, leaks out information of key military bases in place by corporations in space, and without knowledge by the UN. This results in the end of the Outer Space Treaty, thus allowing nations and corporations to establish military bases and factories across the Sol System without ensuring secrecy. *2134 CE - The Synthetic Rights Movement intensifies to a point where some nation-states on Earth, begin to take measures to grant these beings the same rights as human beings. *2138 CE - Several unidentified objects are detected just outside the Oort Cloud by SETI, and are believed to be heading towards Earth at a speed about 10% of the speed of light. After months of analysis, the objects are believed to be extraterrestrial in origin, and will approach the Outer Solar System by early 2139. *2139 CE - The P’lortean fleet finally makes it past the orbit of Pluto, and enters the Outer Solar System. Here, it begins, as the clock is now ticking, and two civilizations now lie at war. Welcome to First Contact. Rules Rules (First Contact Map Game) Maps Suggestion Box Moderators Creator: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) Head Moderator: Moderator: [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) Moderator: Moderator: Algorithm Man: Mapmaker: [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) Doom Tracker Estimated Time Until Colony Fleet Arrival: 30 Years Percentage of Terraforming Process: 0% Human Population Levels: 10,342,912,081 P'lortean Population Levels: 578,857,321 Average Morale Percentage (Human): 100% *Panic Level Percentage: 0% *Damage Cost (in the billions): $ 0.0 *Government and Corporate Response Status: Unknown *Total Casualties: 0 *Economic Growth Rate: 9% Average Morale Percentage (P'lortean): 100% *Total Casualties: 0 Suggestion Section Factions NOTE: The following nation-states which will be marked are considered open to only experienced players. North America *'United States of America: ' *Ontario: *Manitoba: *Alberta: *Arctic Confederation: **Northwest Territories **Nunavut **Newfoundland and Labrador **Yukon *Nova Scotia: *New Brunswick: *British Columbia: *Sascatchewan: *Quebec: *Mexico: *Greenland: *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Jamaica: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Costa Rica: *Panama: *El Salvador: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Guatemala: Europe *'European Union:' *Eurasian Union: Revolution 9 Asia *'China: ' *Indonesia: *Burma: *Thailand: toby *Malaysia: *Afghanistan: *Pakistan: *Vietnam: *Tibet: *Uyghurstan: *Mongolia: *Korea: *Japan: *India: *Singapore: *Cambodia: *Laos: *Bangladesh: *Cyprus: Africa *Sudan: *Darfur: *Somaliland: *Somalia: *South Sudan: *Egypt: *Libya: *'South Africa:' *Algeria: *Tanzania: *Tunisia: *Ethiopia: *Eritrea: *Djibouti: *Burundi: *Rwanda: *Kenya: *Tanzania: *Madagascar: *Malawi: *Mauritius: *Mozambique: *Seychelles: *Uganda: *Zambia: *Zimbabwe: *Angola: *Congo: *Democratic Republic of the Congo: *Cameroon: *Central African Republic: *Equatorial Guinea: *Gabon: *Sao Tome and Principe: *Benin: *Burkina Faso: *Cape Verde: *Ghana: *Liberia: *Nigeria: *Ivory Coast: *Niger: *Mali: *Guinea: *Guinea-Bissau: *Mauritania: *Senegal: *Sierra Leone: *Togo: South America *'Brazil: This is Edge, . Hit him up.' *Venezuela: *Colombia: *Argentina: *Patagonia: *Ecuador: *Peru: *Chile: *Paraguay: *Uruguay: *Guyana: *Suriname: Oceania *Oceanian Union: QuebecanCanada (talk) Corporations *Lazarus Inc.: *Icarus Space Technologies: *Beltsey-Hurishita Corporation: *IBM Corporation: *Takanashe Cybernetics: *Atlas Corporation: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) *Liski Defense Contracts Ltd.: *Helios Energy Investments: *Planetary Resources Inc.: *Marius Industries: *Artemis Planetary Security: *Zhieng Li Defense Inc.: Interstellar *'P'lorteans:' Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) The Game Well, it is finally time to start. It is time to wage humanity's First Interstellar War. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:15, January 12, 2015 (UTC) 2139.0 CE *'The Synthetic Rights Movement on Earth continues, with many of the newest models, being able to both think and feel, are now asking to be treated as equals among the humans, with many synthetic rights supporters assisting them.' *'Asteroid Belt colonies continue their process of expansion.' *'A cure for cancer is finally discovered by a group of independent scientists.' *'The P'lortean War Fleet makes it past the orbit of Pluto and begins to slow down. This is noted by many observatories, whom are being cautious of the situation, and with the public unaware, kept secret by governments across the Earth, and large corporations as well. ' '''P'lorteans: '''We begin to prepare our invasion force, and begin to slow down the War Fleet in preparation for system entry. We begin to arm up our weapons, after we detect some transmissions from other rocky worlds within the Tauyi System. Admiral O'sret Kjitajs and other commanding officers assume these to be colonies made by the local inhabitants, as a major change of plans is made, compared to the original plan. We decide to split the War Fleet into 3 groups, 1 headed towards the orbit of Tauyi c I (Titan), to establish an outpost, the 2nd group to wipe out the human colony world of Tauyi g (Mars) and to clear a path via the systems' asteroid belt, and the 3rd group, meant to aim straight at Tauyi f (Earth), and Tauyi f I (Luna). This plan is meant to be implemented upon passing the orbit of Tauyi c (Uranus). However, due to the limited window of opportunity, we have to be quick about this, and conquer the system within the next 30 Earth years. Category:Map Games Category:First Contact (Map Game) Category:Space